


3 points for this shoot, 3 words for you

by SkyreSnay



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyreSnay/pseuds/SkyreSnay
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Reader, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 3





	3 points for this shoot, 3 words for you

_AKIN YANG NUMBER 11!_

_4 words, 0 chances of yelling it. Sino nga naman kasi ako sa kanya diba? The crowd goes wild for another 3 points for our batch against the lower level. Of course, that shot was made none other than our team captain, number 11, Lee Chan, ang first love ko._

_Nag-bell na. First half. Lamang kami 60-40._

_Isa lang akong hamak na si Alyanna Yoon na kapatid ng isang sikat sa school na si kuya Jeonghan Yoon. Si kuya, naging pambato ng school sa pagkaescort para sa isang contest sa Baguio. Sosyal diba? Graduating na sila from SHS ngayon ng jowa niyang si Kuya Cheollie, Choi Seungcheol, at ang bestfriend niyang si Kuya Joshie, Hong Jisoo. Weird ko magbigay ng nicknames noh? Ang sweet lang kasi para sakin na may sarili kang tawag sa mga ka-close mong tao. Idol ko nga sila eh. Lahat sila ng tropa nila varsity ng basketball, 13 silang lahat. Dami noh?_

"Huy bruhita! Helloooo?? Nakatulala ka nanaman. Tinititigan mo nanaman si Chan." _Boo Seungkwan, Kwannie, bestfriend ko, kasama sa tropa nila Kuya. Kairita. Di ko natapos mag-introduce ng character._

"Problema mo? Nabili mo na ba?" 

"Yes ma'am, your usual Chan-sana-tayo-nalang-kasi-mayroon-ako-laging-support-sayo-pag-intrams-and-events order is complete po. One Red Gatorade plus 2 burgers and 1 Liter of water for your one and only with additional 2 liters of water para sa ibang players para di ka mahalata. Thank you for using our service po, Here at Seungkwan, i got it all for you." natawa na lang si Alyanna sa sinabi niya. _Daldal talaga pero di naman kasi siya mali._

"Dami mong dama! Bigay mo na yan sa kanila! Tsaka alam ko naman na may sukli pa yan at pinambili mo nanaman ng softdrinks para kay Hansol Vernon "Seungkwan's Bebe" Chwe" pagsabi niya na parang napalakas. _Ako, si Kwannie, si Chewie, at Channie magkakabatch. Since grade 7 palang crush na crush na ni Kwannie si Chewie. ngayong Grade 10 na kami 'di parin siya umaaamin. Mag-bestfriend talaga kami hahahaha._

"Gaga ka napaka ingay mo! Sigaw ko kaya pangalan niya? CHAANN!!----" napabalikwas si Alyanna sa kinauupuan niya sa may stage sabay pingot sa tenga ni Seungkwan.

"Aray aray aray jokee lang! Sorry na araaaayyyy Alyanna animal ka!" 

"Hayup ka! napaka mo!" Di parin naaalis ang kamay ng babae sa tenga niya nang may nakita silang pamilyar na tao na papalapit.

_Shit._

"Bakit Kwan?" _Sumasakit ulo ko bakit ganito yung kapogian niya natutunaw ako._

_Nagpupunas pa siya ng tumutulong pawis niya omygad._

_Alyanna kalma topnotcher ka sa batch niyo pero mukha kang tangang nakatulala sa kanya._

"Ohh Chann pinapabigay ng President natin sa inyo. Sayo yang Gatorade tsaka sandwich." _Opo yes po President po ako ng batch namin. Pwede na ring President ng karupukan._

"Wow! Thankkk youuu Alyanna! Payakap nga!" _HANO???_. Lumapit si Chan na naka-open arms at lumapit na nagbabadyang yakapin ang may crush sa kanya na di niya naman alam. 

"YAK TUMIGIL KA NGA PAWIS MO OHHH AISH!" _awow ba't ako tumanggi sa grasya???_

"Joke lang eh. Papunas nga ako ng pawis Kwan." Pagkasabi niya nang bigla niyang tinaas ang damit niya sa likod at binigay ang towel kay Kwan. _iligtas niyo ko pls._

"Saglit punta lang ako kay Vern. Bigay ko lang toh. Hehe." _Teka-_

"Aish. Osige. Yanna ikaw na nga lang. Oh ito yung towel dali ang init." _Katipunera ba ako dati at naligtas ko ang Pilipinas para maging ganito ka-swerte?_

"Galeng. Lumapit ka pa para mapunasan ko nang maayos." _President din pala ako ng kalandian._

"Landi!" sigaw ni Seungkwan na kasama si Vernon habang papunta sa lugar nila Alyanna _BWISIT KA SEUNGKWAN_

"Bakit Kwan?"

"Ahh wala yun Chan. Dun yun kanina sa mga naglalandian sa canteen pero di naman umaamin yung isa pero kung makalandi at makapang-chansing wagas." Buti na lamang ay nakatalikod si Chan dahil kung hindi ay makikita niya nag namumulang mukha ni Alyanna at pumapatay na titig nito kay Seungkwan.

"Oh Yannie, Kwan, Chan, Hansol, tambak sila ah? Galing talaga!" _Si kuya Hannie. Yannie tawag sakin ni kuya. Siya lang tumatawag sakin ng ganun. Cute noh?_

"Hi mga kyah! Musta midterms?" Tanong ni Chan. 

"Oy. Don't say bad words" Patawang sabi ni Joshua.

_Kumpleto silang magttropa. Sina Kuya Cheollie, Hannie, Joshie, Junnie, Soonie, Wonie, Hoonie, Haowi, Minggie, Seokkie, Kwannie, Chewie, at si Channie. lahat sila maliban samin nila Chan, Senior High na. Sina Junnie, Moon Junhui; Wonie, Jeon Wonwoo; Minggie, Kim Mingyu at Haowi, Seo Myungho; ay nasa grade 11 at ang natira ay graduating na._

"Alyanna." _si Chan_.

"Yow why?"

"Pag nanalo kami, libre mo ko. Pag natalo kami, libre kita ano g?" 

"Hatdog." _Hatdog talaga. wala akong masabi pero izza date naman either way hehe_

"Daliii naaa! Yaman mo ehh. Mang Inasal lang oh. Wala kasing manlilibre sakin eh" pagmakaawa neto habang naka-pout ang mga labi at nag-beautiful eyes na parang bata. _Aba nagpacute pa._

"Pilitin mo ko balakadiya- HOY BABA MO KO ANG LAGKIT MO" _SHET MAMA BINUBUHAT NIYA AKO NGAYON TAS HINAHAGIS SAGLET SUMASAKIT NANAMAN ULO KO DITO._

"Dalii na kase! Kiss kita diyan eh." _Aba palaban ka ah._

"Sige nga?" _hehe try lang 'di naman niya gagawin_

Biglang binaba ni Chan si Alyanna sabay hinawakan ang braso at

"Aray ano ba-" _di ko na natapos sinabi ko nang naramdaman kong may labing lumapat sa pisngi ko._

_Pa-void po._


End file.
